


It Started Off Small

by ChaosController



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Eventual marriage, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Young Virgil, don't mess with peoples friends, they will come after you, threatening into submission, young Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosController/pseuds/ChaosController
Summary: It started off small. Little tugs at Roman’s heart and mind when the Virgil would come into view, make him smile and touch his arm in his usual joking manner.(Friends to Lovers in a human AU)





	It Started Off Small

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let's get one thing straight...I'm terrible at writing Prinxiety and very uncomfortable with it. I wrote this without characters in mind and then a friend of mine said I should put Prinxiety into it. So, here it is, my first Prinxiety fic. 
> 
> Also, I got the prompt off Tumblr if anyone cares...you probably don't but there are some good prompts on Tumblr if you're interested.

It started off small. Little tugs at Roman’s heart and mind when the Virgil would come into view, make him smile and touch his arm in his usual joking manner. They’d play together. The two boys, bride, and groom for each other. Roman would dress in his mother’s wedding dress while Virgil would dress in the overly large black tux his father wore on his wedding day. It was nice like this. Them against the world. Roman’s mother would film their fake weddings and laugh at their vows to each other; childish promises to always be there for one another. A small part of Roman wanted it to be this way when they were older; him in his white dress and Virgil in the tuxedo. 

 

The tugging grew when the pair began school and only got stronger when Virgil clung to Roman like glue. They were inseparable, always together, always holding onto one another like the world would tear them apart if they didn’t hold on for dear life. So, the teachers let them be. The two were never separated. Allowed to partner together. Roman would scream and throw a fit if they tried, so they allowed it. 

 

It wasn’t until the pair began their third year in school that their dynamic changed. No longer were tantrums permitted in the classroom and tears were overruled. Roman and Virgil had to find another way to stick together, but the world was cruel and unforgiving to their little bond. Ties are harder to maintain when another person catches your eye. That’s how it began. With a harmless little crush on another person and it began to tear them apart. There were arguments and tears, red faces and anger. It was unnatural to see Roman and Virgil fight. But as quickly as the fighting had started it had stopped and the two were back to being the close duo that everyone was sure would eventually marry. 

 

“Can you help me with something?”, was how it began. The tugging was back and stronger than ever. Thirteen and stupid they shared their first kiss in an attempt to practice and hone their respective skills. There were no sparks, no fireworks, no passionate make out sessions. It was a one-time thing, they agreed. A one-time thing, they lied over and over again as weeks passed by and they practiced each week on the same day, at the same time without fail. The tugging lessened, but it was still there and it hurt. 

What hurt more was when Virgil got a boyfriend and the wars started again. The fighting wasn’t as loud this time. Jealous glares shared between the two and promises to never speak again. They cleared it up when Virgil had an allergic reaction to something his boyfriend had given him. Friends till the end, they lied over and over as Roman raced to his friend, epi-pen in hand and tears in his eyes. It was a second, but the thought had crossed Roman’s mind, a question fading quickly as to why he had an epi-pen for his idiot of a best friend. But it answered itself; they were best friends. 

 

They cried together when Roman’s boyfriend dumped him. One relationship down; one still going, as shaky as it was. The next morning, Roman awoke to a message from his ex-boyfriend. A promise not to contact him fading into a black screen. It didn’t take a detective to know Virgil had blackmailed his ex into submission. He hit the black wearing boy next time he saw him before he gave him a tearful hug. A tortured soul finding healing in another. When Virgil’s boyfriend split, Roman threatened the man into submission, just as Virgil had done for him. Because no one hurt Virgil except for him. 

 

Roman was eighteen when Virgil offered. They were in the dark of Roman’s room on his birthday, presents forgotten in the heat of the moment. It was awkward, they laughed and stumbled through it, but it was worth it. The next morning was…the same as the next. They didn’t talk about it or even try again. They knew that the other had consented, but they were too awkward and embarrassed.

Then it was Virgil’s eighteenth and Roman offered this time. They were men now, old enough to make their own decisions. So, they did. Kissing involved teeth and moving their lips together so hard it hurt. They left bruises and red marks, but the pain was worth it. 

 

Then there were two others and they began to drift apart. Two more people in their little bubble. Two strangers to which they shared their world with. The tugging never ceased. 

 

“You have a playlist named after him?”

A small thing that never before raised a question now did. It had never struck Virgil how weird it was to have that. Maybe he should delete it or rename it at least. It was weird, wasn’t it? To have a playlist named after your best friend and filled with love songs.

 

It wasn’t long before they were twenty-five and living separate lives. Earning income and paying taxes. They didn’t talk all that much, and it hurt to have them so separate. But then it was Christmas and they found each other again. They found themselves again. 

The catcalls as they kissed under the mistletoe were drowned out by their love for one another. The tugging didn’t hurt and it disappeared when they began to date. For the first time in years, they had a relationship they wanted to be in. A relationship they weren’t jealous of. 

 

Twenty-eight and stupid again Roman knelt on one knee and offered Virgil the world in a ring. Virgil beside him in a black tuxedo, smiling at him like he was the sun giving Virgil warmth. He loved that look in his eyes and now he’d see it forever. 

“I’m so glad to have you. My best friend by my side, forever”, Virgil said and all Roman could do was cry and smile. The videos of them re-enacting weddings when they were younger, pictures of them playing together and laughing, it was all too much for the pair, the couple. 

 

It started off small. Just little tugs at his heart and mind. And then if blossomed into a love that would last forever.


End file.
